


The Neighbor With Too Many Cats

by orphan_account



Series: Hybrid AU [1]
Category: GOT7, IMFACT, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossover, Hybrid AU, M/M, Mild Angst, Some feels, multi-shipper at heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Seokjin never expected his life to turn out like it did. </p><p>He never thought he'd be taking eighteen hybrids into his home, and he most certainly didn't think he'd be falling for one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Neighbor With Too Many Cats

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a series of stories, all connected, but separate. 
> 
> I'm a multi-shipper at heart, so if you decide to read this prepare for at least a little angst and an assload of smut. (In later sections)
> 
> I hate typos and stuff, so if you see any please point them out so I can fix them. Thanks

Life never seemed to treat Kim Seokjin right. In his mind at least. He was twenty-five years old, living out the prime of his life… Inside of a huge house that was empty save himself and his pets.

His father had been a wealthy man, he owned many major businesses and had enough money to buy half of Seoul should the opportunity arise. However when Seokjin was nineteen his father and mother died from poisoning. They had been celebrating their twenty-fifth anniversary and some kind of poison had been mixed in with their food. Seokjin had been heartbroken, distraught, and completely unsure of what to do with five major companies now looking up to him for orders. 

He may have been a kid, but Seokjin wasn't stupid. So he put on a suit, went to work and began doing exactly what his father slaved every day to keep him from doing. However, upon the release of his father’s will Seokjin learned that prior to his death his father had made plans with friends of his and they would by buying the companies Seokjin held possession of.

He was very relieved and more than happy to hand over the reins and take the billions he got in return. With all of the money he had Seokjin was just about the richest person in South Korea, so he decided that it was time for him to disappear from society. At the young age of twenty two Kim Seokjin retreated to his family’s mansion and locked himself inside. He had no desire for outside company and chose solitude over the never-ending annoyances of the press bugging him. 

He would go out occasionally, but not often. And when he did, he was always disguised or covered very well.

One time on a quiet morning walk, Seokjin’s life changed forever. 

He had been on his way home, a small bag of groceries in his hands, because he still liked to go shopping, even if he could afford not to, and he saw a little pile of black fur on the ground. His first impulse was to throw up at the dead animal. But then he realized that it wasn't dead when it moved. The little ball uncurled and a pair of giant blue eyes blinked up at him from the puff of black fur. 

He approached it slowly, kneeling down and holding his hand out towards the kitten, a soft smile turning up the corners of his mouth when the little creature stood up and met him halfway, butting it's head into his palm and nuzzling at him softly, soft tongue licking at his fingers. 

Seokjin would never regret picking the little kitten up and carrying it home with him, tucked inside of his jacket and burrowed into the soft warmth of his body. 

Until he got home at least. There was a moment when he got out of the shower and came back to his room to find a handsome male stretched out across his bed, that he regretted picking up the little puff of black fur. Because when the figure moved and those shockingly blue eyes were peering up at him, he realized that it wasn't a normal feline that he had brought home.

A lengthy discussion later and Seokjin was falling asleep atop the blankets, his new hybrid pet, who he had learned was named Hoseok, insistently curled into his side. 

After that it was only a matter of time… 

Jian and Namjoon came together, sneaking into Seokjin’s mansion after finding out that Hoseok was staying there, coming in hopes of getting their friend back. They were discovered very quickly and Seokjin offered them a home immediately after Hoseok turned to him with the biggest, sparkly, pleading eyes he could muster and begged for his friends to stay. 

The two quickly adjusted to the high life, having no qualms about asking for and getting everything they wanted. More often than not Seokjin would go to bed with warm bodies surrounding him on all sides. He wouldn't admit how happy it made him, but they all knew. 

Jeup, Mark, Youngjae and Taeho were saved from shelters. Seokjin had been watching videos about hybrids, owners and how to care videos. He happened upon links to shelters and lots of information about abandoned and forgotten hybrids going crazy and killing themselves in shelters, so the next day he went out and came back with the four, determined to save them from such a fate. 

Yoongi and Jackson were gifts from one of his father’s old friends. The man had come to visit and upon seeing Seokjin’s extensive “collection” of pets (as he had described them, much to Seokjin’s disapproval) and the following week the two had been delivered to him. Yoongi and Jackson were very rare breeds and very valuable, but regardless of that they became friends with the others quickly. 

Seokjin’s bed was already over-flowing every night, so he was kind of thankful when Jaebum, Jimin and Taehyung preferred staying in a different room with just eachother. Jaebum hadn't planned on staying, he had planned on leaving the twins and hitting the road. But he had met Namjoon and was enamoured with the musician from the start, so he changed his mind and stayed anyways. 

Now with more pets in his house than he ever planned to get, Seokjin was making plans for yet another trip to a shelter to acquire even more of them. Yoongi had informed him that he was crazy for planning to get kittens. Hoseok and Jeup had been excited. And almost half of them had asked to be allowed to tag along with Seokjin to the shelter. 

However, he had told them no, knowing that if he brought one of them along he'd be coming back with a dozen more than originally planned. He had already spoken to the lovely woman who ran the shelter and had already chosen the hybrids that he wanted to being home. Four young ones; Kunpimook, Jungkook, Yugyeom, and Ungjae. And one older; Sang. Jimin and Taehyung had been peeking over his shoulder when he was looking at photos on his computer and they had begged when they saw the picture of Sang. Seokjin couldn't tell them no. 

~

It was around 7:40 when he struggled out of bed, prying Hoseok’s arms off of his stomach, wiggling away from Yoongi’s chest, and then freeing his thighs from the grasps of three different tails. It was 8:30 when he came back to his room from the shower and found his pets cuddled together in a pile, but awake now and just being lazy. 

“Come on, everyone,” he said, waving at the five still laying together, knowing that they would have even if he hadn't asked. 

Taeho was the first to jump up and follow after him, jumping onto Seokjin’s back and letting the eldest give him a piggyback into the kitchen. Jian was already in the kitchen making breakfast with Mark and Jackson, Jaebum was scribbling in a notebook at the table and Namjoon was leaning against the counter, pretending that he wasn't hoping Jaebum was staring at his ass. 

When Seokjin entered he was met with a chorus of “good morning, eomma”s from the others, to which he replied with a stern glare and silence. But nobody could miss how his lips melted into a smile and his eyes softened at the words. He was a sappy, dorky sucker and they all loved him for it. 

“You're going out?” Namjoon asked, his tail flicking curiously behind him. 

“He was going to the shelter, remember?” Taeho supplied helpfully, though a little too loudly, right next to Seokjin’s ear. 

“Ri~ght.” The pink-haired boy smirked. “I remember now. Going to go pick up the little terrors.”

“They don't look like terrors..” Seokjin defended. 

“Trust me, they will be.” 

“You should have seen Tae!”

“When Jian was a kitten-”

“Shut up, Namjoon!”

The kitchen became a roar of mewling, hissing, laughter and shouting as the majority of Seokjin’s pets came together and began yowling about childhood experiences. 

So Seokjin put Taeho down and then went and sat at the table with Jaebum, stealing the unused earbud and stuffing it in his own ear, letting the smooth music calm his jittery nerves as he watched the other boy scritch down words with flawless handwriting. 

“Remember to wear a coat outside.” Seokjin heard the barely mumbled words and they made him smile, his arm wrapping around Jaebum and pulling him into a little hug. 

“Don't worry, I'll be safe.” He promised, kissing the hybrid’s cheek. “Just watch the boys for me while I'm out. Last time I left, Jimin and Taehyung almost set Yoongi on fire and Jackson and Youngjae started fighting.”

“You're not going to eat breakfast?” Jaebum’s question was answered by a plate being placed in front of Seokjin. 

“Yes he is.” Jian said firmly, his brow raised and lips pursed, as if daring Seokjin to argue. “Just because you have places to be doesn't mean you don't have time for breakfast.” Seokjin noticed the stiff twitching of his tail and the firm stance and he bit back a grin. 

“Of course, Jian, thank you.” He tugged the hybrid down to his level and kissed his cheek as well, pleased when the firm look melted away and Jian was happy again, cheeks dusted pink and ears perked up as he went back to serve the others. 

Jaebum looked away as soon as Seokjin’s attention turned back to him, knowing smile on his face as he continued writing, humming a popular song under his breath. 

~

It was past 10:00 when Seokjin finally made it out of the house, heading down the walk towards his waiting car, Taeho trailing after him, a hand clinging to the cuff of Seokjin’s shirt. 

“Do you really have to go?” The smaller man asked when Seokjin moved to get into the car, his ears flat on his head and his fluffy tail drooping. 

Seokjin turned back to him and smiled slightly. “Yes,Tae, I do.” He got a pouty face in return. “I swear you all are the most spoiled boys I've ever met.” He teased, slipping off his jacket and pulling it around Taeho’s shoulders, noticing that the boy hadn't wore a jacket outside. He accepted it, not at all surprised when slim arms wound around his neck and Taeho stood on tiptoes to connect their lips in a soft kiss. 

Their tongues danced for a moment and then they broke apart, both breathing a little heavier and flushed, smiles on their faces. 

“Just come back soon.” Taeho purred into Seokjin’s chest, hugging him briefly and then turning tail and running back into the house. 

Seokjin slid smoothly into his car and pulled out of the driveway, turning on the radio and humming along to the tune filtering through the speakers, the catchy beat and simple chorus having him bobbing his head and singing along. 

He was already halfway to the shelter when he heard a small sound. It was faint, muted, but still very distinctly there and he felt irritation prickling at the back of his neck. He waited a little bit and pretty soon he heard it again. A giggle. 

He turned the radio off and sighed. “Whoever is back there had better speak up right now.” He said firmly, his voice leaving no room for argument. He glanced in the mirror and saw two sets of ears peeking over the back seat. Grayish white, of course it was them. 

“We’re sorry, eomma!” Taehyung cried, almost throwing himself over the seat to hug around Seokjin's neck, a serious danger issue there, but Seokjin was a good driver and kept his head on straight. 

“We just really, really wanted to come get the little ones with you!” Jimin cut in, eyes wide and pleading at Seokjin to not be mad. 

“Both of you sit down in your seats and for goodness sake, Taehyung, you should have thought to wear more than those shorts in this weather!” Seokjin breached out a heavy breath as the twins say back, doing exactly as they were told. 

“We’re sorry, eomma.” They chorused, eyes downcast, ears drooping and voices soft. Seokjin didn't buy it for a minute. 

“I have half a mind to make you both stay in the car now.”

Their expressions at the suggested were part horrified and part heart-broken, but they needed to be punished, so he just let them think that until he pulled up to the shelter and got out. He then opened the back seat, and let them out, watching their frowns turn to smiles as they bounced out and all three hurried inside to escape the cold. 

Inside of the building was warm and comforting, they found themselves in a reception area and directly ahead was the assistance desk, so that's where they went, Seokjin leading with the two hybrids walking hand-in-hand behind him, their eyes darting everywhere and taking in the strange place. 

“Oh hello again, Mr Kim!” The kind lady behind the desk smiled at Seokjin, recognizing him from the times before he had visited. “You're right on time, the last of the six has just came from the baths and they're waiting for you now.”

Seokjin’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Six?” He questioned. “I only chose five.”

The clerk turned a delicate shade of pink. “I-I am sure that it was your email said, the- the four youngest and then the two older ones?”

A headache was beginning to form behind Seokjin’s left eye and he forced a smile. “Can I please just see the ones I asked for, I have other matters that I need to tend to today.” 

“O-of course!” The woman waved another person over, handed him a card and waved him off. 

“Thank you for your help.” Seokjin was ready to bid her farewell, but she followed along with them, a worried crease in her brow. 

The assistant opened up the door that matched the card he had been given and Seokjin stepped inside, smiling when he saw the hybrids that he had purchased. They were all clustered around one and seemed to be in the middle of a story or something, because when Seokjin came in they all straightened and tried to make themselves look presentable. 

“Hello,” he began, smiling softly at them, watching how their ears perked up. They were responding positively. “My name is Seokjin, what are yours?”

A few moments of silence followed, and then it was broken. 

“My name is Kunpimook.” Said the one with black hair and a blond patch right in the center. “This is Jungkook, Yugyeom, Ungjae and Sang.” He motioned to the other four. “I and this is Jinyoung, he's the one who takes care of us. We go him or we stay with him, there isn't an inbetween.” 

Seokjin’s eyes landed on the new one and he swallowed thickly. The boy sitting with the kittens piled around him was absolutely stunning. Soft black hair, pale skin and sleek ears and a tail. His lips looked petal soft and his eyes were doey and _two different colors_. Seokjin was screwed. So screwed. 

“I guess that means we’re going to need a little more room in the car.” He said, clearing his throat when his voice sounded a little too breathy. “Ma’am, could you please have- Jinyoung?” He looked to the hybrid for confirmation and got a nod. “Jinyoung’s papers put with the rest of them? Breaking up a family just isn't right.” 

The clerk scurried off without a word and Jimin and Taehyung burst out from behind Seokjin, squealing excitedly and coming over to the other hybrid’s eyes excited and wide. 

“Wow!” Taehyung murmured, admiring Yugyeom with shining eyes. “How are you so young?” He asked, crawling in close to the other boy and inspecting him closely, oblivious to Yugyeom’s embarrassment. 

“Boys, back off.” Seokjin commanded, getting whines, but they obeyed. “This is Jimin and Taehyung,” he pointed to each according to their name. “They are the twin terrors of this world and they are in charge of constantly making messes around my house and causing trouble. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to tell you all about everything that goes on while we’re driving home.”

He held his hand out to Jinyoung and helped the eldest up, finding it funny how the kittens all followed suit, even Yugyeom who now had Taehyung perched on his shoulders and was petting his grey ears. Jimin was trying unsuccessfully to get Jungkook to talk to him, but the black-haired boy kept brushing him off. Seokjin wanted to warn Jungkook that it would only make Jimin more persistent, but he was too occupied with trying to remember how to talk when Jinyoung’s palm was sitting in his own and his skin was so soft and he was trying not to think about how perfectly it fit there.

~

By the time they were all fitted into the car Seokjin was cursing life. It might have been easier to fit nine people into the car if Yugyeom hadn't been as big as two people. Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung, Yugyeom and Kunpimook were sitting in the back seat, Yugyeom had Taehyung perched on his lap and Jimin was holding Bambam back against his chest, probably a little too firmly if the hot blush across the teen’s cheeks was any indication. In the front seat Seokjin was driving, Jinyoung was pressed into his side, Ungjae was curled against Jinyoung and Sang was sitting in the passenger seat. 

“Are we going right home?” Taehyung piped up as soon as they started driving, Seokjin didn't have to see him to know that he was clinging to Yugyeom still. 

“No, I have to pick up some stuff from the store and it would only be fair if we let the others do a little bit of shopping, Jackson would have my ass if I brought them back without an extra set of clothes.” He said, biting his tongue after Taehyung gasped. 

“Eomma said a bad word!” Bambam burst into laughter at Taehyung’s outburst. Jungkook and Sang followed suit, Ungjae just stayed silent and Jinyoung looked at Seokjin questioningly. 

“Funny, he doesn't look like a mother to me.” Jungkook smarted, his voice sharp with barbs. “And ass isn't a bad word, what a baby.”

A loud yowl that escaped Jungkook next alerted Seokjin to the fact that Taehyung was crying and Jimin was on the defense about his little brother. 

“Jeon Jungkook, Kunpimook Buhwakul, and Lee Sang, you three had better behave yourselves or so help me I will bend you all over my knee!” 

That… Was not Seokjin’s voice. Seokjin hadn't even spoken. So… He looked to the side and Jinyoung was half-turned around and glaring at the three trouble-makers. 

“But, hyung, he pinched me!” Jungkook’s reply lost all of its flame with the withering glare Jinyoung sent him. 

“You three had no right to laugh at Taehyung for calling his master by a familial term, and for not having mouths as filthy as your own. I want you to apologize immediately.”

Seokjin nearly felt his own body shriveling from the intensity until the three kittens grudgingly apologized to Taehyung and peace was restored. 

They got to the clothing store and everyone piled out, Taehyung immediately clinging to Jimin, his ears still drooping and tail tucked as they walked inside slowly behind the others. Bambam took up Yugyeom’s left side while Jungkook the right and they too went in. Sang and Ungjae walked in with Seokjin and Jinyoung and the group's split up and wandered the store. 

Taehyung’s cheer returned, though it was muted and significantly more dull than it had been, his ears never quite perking back up the whole way. Jimin noticed and kept sending Jungkook dark looks. The twins ended up strolling through an isle filled with hats and other pretty stuff, and for a while Taehyung lost himself in the excitement of wrapping himself up in pretty stuff. He ended up with lacy gloves, a choker with a bell, a beanie that had holes for his ears, and a new set of earrings. Jimin bought him a snapback with _f#ck the haterz_ printed on it. They had a good laugh over it and then went to go show their spoils to Seokjin. 

Seokjin sighed when he saw the stuff they had, but let them put it in his cart anyways with t-shirts he had picked up for Youngjae and Hoseok. Jinyoung had walked around with Seokjin, the two talking about the younger boys and Seokjin had learned a surprising lot about them. They were just scared kids. He noticed Jinyoung occasionally putting something in the cart, but he always commented on how “oh this would fit Yugyeom perfectly” or “Bambam would love this”, he never put anything for himself in the cart, and that concerned Seokjin a little bit. 

“You know, you're supposed to be getting stuff too.” He said after a while, pretending not to notice the way Jinyoung’s cheeks turned red.

“No, it's okay, I'm fine.” The hybrid said quickly. “Thank you anyways.”

Seokjin sighed, stopped the cart and raised a brow when Jinyoung looked at him in confusion. 

“Either you pick out a decent amount of clothes today, or I will take you shopping with Jackson and the twins tomorrow.” He threatened. “They wouldn't rest until you had an entire wardrobe bursting with tank tops and baggy shorts.”

“Okay, okay, I give in.” Jinyoung conceded, laughing at the prospect and Seokjin knew that he was pleased at the pushiness. “I'll pick something out.” 

Just between Yugyeom, Bambam, and Jinyoung, when they finished shopping they had eight pairs of shoes. Seokjin had packed what he could into the car and then got the store to deliver the rest to his mansion the next day. 

They arrived back at the mansion after having to stop and get fruity, slushy drinks at a fast-food restaurant (Tae’s request), and they all piled out with a collective sigh of relief. 

“Holy shit, our house is huge!” Was Kunpimook’s first statement, which amused Seokjin as he popped the trunk. 

“Yes, I am aware of that.” He teased, handing out boxes and bags to the boys as they gathered around him. He made sure to do s headcount before trekking up the stairs, all of the other eight behind him. 

The door was thrown open before he could reach for the handle.

“Hyung, Jackson took my pillow again!” Youngjae said, immediately crowding Seokjin, clearly very upset while Jackson’s voice yelled from upstairs “it's my pillow! I just changed the pillow case!”

“Sweetie, we need to come in.” Seokjin said, go tell Jackson to help you find your pillow.” 

Youngjae scampered off and Seokjin stepped inside, leading the other into dining hall. Thankfully Hoseok and Jaebum had gotten to it and it was clean. The bags and boxes were discarded on the table and everyone took a seat at the table as instructed. 

Jimin and Taehyung, who had left screaming “the newcomers are here” came back leading the majority of the Kim household behind them. “Jaebum is in the shower!” Taehyung said, explaining why he was absent. “And we can't find Namjoon anywhere, so he's probably in the shower with Jaebum.”

Yoongi snorted out a laugh and Jian rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, everyone,” Seokjin began. “These are the newest additions to our family, Jinyoung, Sang, Kunpimook, Jungkook, Yugyeom and Ungjae, everyone say hello.” There was a chorus of hellos and then silence again. “I'm sure everyone is curious to get to know eachother, so I suppose I'll lay down the rules for you all. There is no violence and no bullying. If you have a problem with someone you talk it out, you do not resort to a fight. Respect other people and their property. I want everyone to be friends and get along, so let's just try for that.”

“Excuse me..” Seokjin's eyes widened a little bit, looking towards Ungjae. It was the first time the boy had spoken. 

“Yes?”

“Where do we sleep?” 

“Anywhere you'd like to that isn't dangerous for yourself or another.” Seokjin answered. “The beds are available for anyone, if you want a bed to yourself then go find one, I have a lot of them. The only room not available is the one at the very end of the right-side hallway with roses carved on the doors, that one stays closed at all times.”

Before anyone could say anything he clapped his hands together loudly. “Alright, you guys, take your stuff and go find somewhere to claim as your own, there's room for all of us here.” He watched with a smile as the kittens were swarmed by the other, bags and boxes grabbed and everyone filed out quickly, only then did Seokjin realize that Jinyoung was standing beside him. 

He jumped in surprise and Jinyoung started giggling into his palm as Seokjin doubled over, breathing hard. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.” Jinyoung apologized, his hand coming to rest on Seokjin’s arm, his brow worried even though he was smiling. 

“I'm fine.” Seokjin mirmured, embarrassed at his reaction. “What about you? Do you need something?” He asked, maybe a little too eagerly. 

“Well, I've never been here before obviously, so I was wondering if maybe you could show me around?” Jinyoung was very obviously asking to spend time with Seokjin and the human was ready to dance in the sky. 

“Of course!” He offered his arm to Jinyoung without thinking, but was very glad he did when the smaller boy looped his own through Seokjin’s and let the older by guide him out of the kitchen. 

There were times when Seokjin thought that life didn't treat him right. But here he was, a twenty-five year old man, living out the prime of his life… In an old house empty save for him and his pets. 

And he had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or idea concerning this, anything you'd like to see, and relationships or situations you'd like to see explored, please come find me at bangtansugamin on tumblr, I'd love to answer all of those and maybe see if I can get you hooked up with some answers, okay? 
> 
> Love you all.


End file.
